Eternal love
by Lyricalmiracle134
Summary: Okay, this is my first two-shot! I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is probably gonna be a really crappy two-shot. But I'm really bored and it's really late, so why not? I hope you like it!**

* * *

I looked at him, up into my Angel's eyes. Well, who used to be my Angel… I had just kissed him, why? Because I chose him. His eyes… Those beautiful tear filled eyes… That look he gave me, left me rendered speechless. Did I really love him? Was it just an act to save Raoul? What is wrong with me? All these questions swirled in my head. But before I could do anything, my Angel took action. "Take her, forget me, forget all of this… Leave me alone, forget all you've seen. Go now! Don't let them find you! Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell. The secret you know, of the Angel in Hell!"

He said as he walked up the stairs to his private chamber. I went and untied Raoul and as he embraced me I felt something… But it wasn't love. More like relief. "Go now! Go now and leave me!" My Angel's voice burned as I saw him looking at us. His voice cracked with sorrow as he retreated into his room.

"Christine, let's go." Raoul said, his hand wrapped around my wrist. I looked at him with pity. Knowing that this was not going to end well. "Raoul… I-I Can't do this." I sighed, the water was soaking my dress even more. I was so cold… "Do what?" Raoul asked me. I could detect the worry in his tone. "Raoul… I can't go with you." I replied firmly. Now knowing that I really had crossed the point of no return.

Raoul stumbled back. "C-Christine… Are you really going to go back to him and leave me?" He asked, a hint of anger on his last two words. I shook my head, "Raoul, I love him. And he will die without me. I'm all he's got left." My voice was soft. I could hear the mob getting closer. "I'm sorry Raoul. But, you have love. He has never known that at all. Goodbye." I murmured as I made my way towards the staircase.

"Christine! You can't do this!" Raoul shouted to me. "Oh, but I can…" I said softly as I started to climb the stairs. "Goodbye…" My voice echoing off the walls. As I enter my Angel's room I see him sadly singing to his musical box. With a small smile I stand where I am at and listened.

"Masquerade, paper face on parade… Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you…" The words that left his lips were so heart breaking that I wanted to run into his embrace. Then as if sensing my presence he turns to me, his face of immense longing and helplessness. "Christine, I love you…" He sings, his voice barely a whisper, yet it fills my head.

I realize that my smile has faded, but I walk up to him. His lips lift in a small smile. I reach out and stroke his face, "I have come back to you Ange…" His skin was soft, smooth. I never expected his deformed side to feel that way. He slowly stands and takes my hand. "We must be quick, they are almost here." He whispers. I nod and follow him over to a mirror.

"Cover your eyes Christine." He asks. I do as I say. After a few seconds of crashes I uncover my eyes to see that the mirror is shattered and that there is a dark passageway before us. Grabbing my hand he led me into the passageway. "You alone can make my song take flight… Help me make the music of the night." He sings. And I smile.


	2. Epilouge

Epilogue

A man is walking up to a house where a lovely woman opens the door. The man, who is holding a bouquet of wildflowers gives them to the woman. She gladly accepts it. While smelling them the diamond rings sparkles in the fading sunlight. The man, whose name is Erik, reaches out his hand for his wife to take. The wife, whose name is Christine, eagerly takes his hand and they run into the field of flowers. As Erik lifts Christine up and twirls her around in the fading light, you can feel how powerful their love is.

Erik sets her down gently and they share a passionate kiss. One filled with love, loss, sorrow, and passion. As their voices echo off in the distance of their country home. You know that their love will always be undying and pristine.

"_Say you'll share with me one love… One lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"_

* * *

**_Well, that's that! I hope you like it! And I may write a little sequeal about them and how their life is going. Not to mention kids... ;) Stay tuned!_**


End file.
